1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A serial inkjet recording apparatus which incorporate a nozzle head having nozzles has conventionally been known wherein ink is ejected from the nozzles while the nozzle head is moved in the width direction of a recording medium, whereby recording on the recording medium is performed (see, for example, the publication of Japanese Patent No. 2875636). An inkjet recording apparatus which incorporates a line head having nozzles arranged to cover the entire width of a recording medium in view of higher recording rate has conventionally been known wherein recording is performed without moving the head. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-52910.)
In the inkjet recording apparatuses, ink remaining on a nozzle surface is sometimes condensed because of evaporation of moisture to have high concentration and high viscosity. In other cases, dust, or the like, is adhered on the nozzle surface. Accordingly, the nozzle surface is contaminated during continuous recording by ink ejection. Thus, in the inkjet recording apparatuses, it is necessary to periodically clean the nozzle surface. For example, a recording apparatus disclosed in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 2875636 has a blade for wiping the nozzle surface and an absorber attached to the nozzle surface for absorbing ink adhered on the blade.
The ink (including the dust, or the like) remaining on the nozzle surface can be collected by wiping the nozzle surface with the blade. However, the remaining ink is sometimes squeezed into nozzles by the wiping operation. Especially, the recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.10-52910 has an elongated line head, and therefore, a large amount of remaining ink is collected by wiping the nozzle surface with the blade in the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the possibility that the remaining ink is squeezed into the nozzles increases.